


When You Least Expect It

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'hard' prompt at <a href="http://firefly100.livejournal.com/"><b>firefly100</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'hard' prompt at [**firefly100**](http://firefly100.livejournal.com/).

On paper Serenity was "just" a Firefly Transport, the last of her line. But she knew different. Made of hard steel but with no hard lines, Serenity was muscles and curves, every edge softened by the heart that beat strong inside her. People underestimated her, denigrated her, looked at her and saw scrap. But Malcolm Reynolds saw freedom... and a home. And Serenity saw a hard man with a warm soul, unforgiving but fair. He had a glimmer of light he tried to extinguish but it shone like a beacon in the black. Serenity found her match in Malcolm Reynolds.


End file.
